Emotions
by xxxdark-flamexxx
Summary: Rima a girl who lost her emotions meets a Nagihiko who is just like her. He doesn't understand emotions. As she gets to know him better she discovers something that will change her life
1. Chapter 1

**Another Rimahiko Fanfic! This one will have chapters I haven't decided how much..... but enjoy anyways!**

**Somethings you need to know: **

**-Rima and Nagi are 11 in this fanfic (young I know but you'll see why later)**

**-This takes place before Rima met Amu **

**- Nikaidou Yukari still work for Easter (yes that means Utau and Ikuto work for Easter as well) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara if I did I wouldn't be here right now**

One year ago

"_Can you save her?"_

"_We aren't sure...she was hurt pretty badly in that accident and she lost her parents..."_

"_I don't care! You have to save her! She has a special power and that power will help us find the Embryo for Gozen!"_

"_Fine we'll do our best...."_

"_Yes, and while your at it erase her memories"_

Present time Rima's POV

I opened the curtains in my room and let out a sigh. Ever since I could remember I've been living in this horrid place and following every order Easter had given me. So to basically put it I hate my life, but it's not like I could escape. Even if I did I would have nowhere to run to.

" Good morning Rima!" my little hyperactive chara greeted. I returned the greeting with a smile. At least there was one highlight in my life.

Meanwhile Normal POV

" IfinallyfinisheditKazuomi! **(AN: that's the name of the director of Easter)**

"Good we can use him when Rima is ready to unleash her powers."

Later Rima's POV

"Thank-you all for waiting I'd like to meet our newest worker." the director said as he entered the room. Nikaidou and Sanjo-san stopped arguing, Utau looked up from a magazine, and Ikuto didn't seem to care. "Come on in now." From the shadows appeared a tall girl with purple hair. A closer look I could see her sunset eyes. "This is Nagihiko. He will be working with us from now on." HE?! Oops my bad....

As I was silently apologizing to him, he approached me and with a smile he said, "Nice to meet you I hope we can get along." He held out a hand.

"I don't hold hands with strangers. Hey Director, this meeting is over now right? Can I go?"

"Of course." As I left the room I could have sworn I saw the Director smirking.

Short I know....I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And I'll try to update as soon as possible sooo

REVIEW! And tell me what you think....till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! I got lazy hehe....but thanks to a certain person (you know who you are) I am going to update this! So....ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did there would be lots and lots of Rimahiko-ness**

Easter Corporations Normal POV

"Remember your mission Nagihiko," Kazuomi said.

"I do not understand Kazuomi-sama. Why do we need Rima's powers?" questioned Naghiko.

"A kid who doesn't have a heart wouldn't understand," there was silence for a brief moment until Kazuomi's voice broke the silence "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to reveal a little bit. Rima posses a special power that sleeps within her. The only way to awaken it is to-" Kazuomi was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Director, may I come in?" questioned Rima.

"Oh of course. In fact you are just in time. I was about to put you and Nagihiko to work," replied Kazuomi smirking. Rima entered the room without even giving any greetings to Nagihiko. "So today's mission is for you to destroy some X-eggs. When an X-egg is destroyed dark energy is released and this device absorb the dark energy so you can bring it back to Easter. Any questions?" Kazuomi handed a white egg-looking decive to Nagihiko.

Rima spoke up,"I do. Why do I have to work with purple-head here? He doesn't even have a shugo chara."

"That is true Nagihiko doesn't posses a shugo chara but he will be able to fight soon enough...anyways get going." Kazuomi ordered.

Rima's POV

I. Hate. This. Guy. Why the heck did the stupid director pair me up with purple-head?! I'd rather be paired up with Ikuto! At least he doesn't talk....well Nagihiko doesn't either but he keeps smiling at me. It's getting creepy. Kusukusu seemed to notice this because she did the bala-balance in order to get a laugh out of me. I just gave her a smile so she wouldn't be disappointed.

All of a sudden, out of no where three X-eggs popped out. As if on cue, I charanaried with Kusukusu and became Clown Drop. Two of the X-eggs were preparing to combine their powers and attack me.

"Too slow." I immediately destroyed them with Juggling Party. I had totally forgotten about the third X-egg and it blasted me with dark energy. I braced myself for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes only to find a purple head protecting me.

"Hurry Rima-chan!" he pleded while shielding me from the dark energy. I nodded and destroyed the X-egg with Juggling Party.

The energy that came from the X-egg subsided and leaving his arms a bit singed. Feeling sympathy for him, I took his hand and pulled him towards my secret place where I liked to hang out.

Nagihiko's POV

All of a sudden Rima-chan just took my hand. I don't really know why until we reached an abandoned warehouse. It only looked abandoned on the outside but inside was full of gag mangas and posters of famous comedians. By the looks of this place I could guess that this was Rima's secret place or something like that.

She kicked a first aid kit towards me.

"You know how to use this right? After your done wait here." she told me. I opened the first aid kit and tended to my wounds. As I was tending to my wounds Rima left to go who knows where.

Later Still Nagihiko's POV

After a long period, of time Rima returned with two blue bars of ice-cream. She handed one to me. I gave her a puzzled look.

"It's to thank you. After all I don't want to owe you anything." she replied as if she read my mind. I smiled and accepted the ice-cream. I took a bite of the bar.

"It's salty." I commented.

"That's why it's called sea-salt ice-cream." Rima replied and then laughed a little. It wasn't one of those happy laughs it was more like those mocking laughs.

"They saw that this ice-cream is sweet but to me it's not. It's kinda like life. Some people enjoy life yet others hate it. One example would be myself. I don't have any memories of my past. Just one day I woke up and found out that I worked for Easter. Of course I obeyed for I didn't have anywhere to go nor do I now." Rima was on the verge of tears. "Looks like I've said too much but thanks for listening anyways." She smiled at me and left.

As she left I couldn't help but feel so sorry for Rima...but I still can't forget my mission if I complete my mission maybe Easter will be able to give me a heart.

**End of Chappie 2 I hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3 I'm so happy! Thank you for all the reviews they make me happy. :3 Without further ado lets start the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way Peach-Pit does **

Normal POV

A heart is so mysterious. Not only is it an organ that pumps blood to and away from the heart, but it also holds a lot of emotions. Humans were lucky they could express their emotions in so many ways whether it be for love, happiness, or anger. As for Nagihiko he didn't have one. He always envied humans.

That was until he met Rima. Maybe if Rima didn't have a heart she wouldn't be suffering so much. Nagihiko's train of thoughts was broken by a shadow moving. He immediately pulled out his switchblade he always carried with him.

"Yo! Hey 11-year-olds should be carrying stuff like that with them. You could hurt someone." said a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here Tsukisyomi?" questioned Nagihiko as he put away his switchblade.

"Stopping by. I hang out here too you know. Besides you were probably think about am I right?"

"What's wrong about that?" Nagihiko asked confused.

Ikuto then started chuckling. "Who knew Easter's most loyal pet could actually start falling in love. Anyways the director sent me here to inform you on your next mission." Nagihiko shook off the confused feeling and listened to what Ikuto had to say.

Where Rima is still Normal POV

On her way back to her so-called-home Rima sighed. She couldn't quite comprehend why she blurted all that out to purple-head.

"What's wrong Rima? You've been sighing a lot today." asked her clown chara.

"Because of stupid purple-head and his magical powers." Rima stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kusukusu just sweatdropped and ignored that. "It true! He has powers! If it weren't for those powers I wouldn't have told him all of that!" Rima went on. Despite Rima's cool composure, Rima could be a bit airheaded at times.

Kusukusu did her usual giggle and said, "Maybe it's because Rima feels comfortable around Nagi so she can tell him everything."

Rima felt her cheeks heat up. "Nonsense." She took out her precious diary that held her secrets and began writing:

_November 1st_

_Nagihiko must die!!! I hate this guy!!!! EFF you Nagihiko! EFF you! He keeps smiling at me! It's getting annoying. That's all I guess......._

Rima closed her diary and decided to get some shut eye.

"Night Kusukusu." she mumbled and turned off the light.

Late in the night Rima's POV

My eyes snapped open. I sighed I had yet another nightmare. I've been having those a lot lately. I sighed and decided to drink some milk and go back to sleep, but something felt weird. I felt like I was being watched I turned and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**Hehe I bet you all know who it is. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chappie XD Until the next chapter!~**

**Review!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews I have like 11 right now I'm so happy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way I'm just a fan **

___

Normal POV

"Wow. You can be loud when you want to." replied Nagihiko.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Answer my question." Rima demanded.

"Well let's see my stuff is already here and there are only three rooms in this house. Ikuto's room is locked and Utau will kill me if I went inside so that only leaves your room." Nagihiko stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rima's eyebrow twitched furiously. She had to resist the urge to punch Nagihiko.

"Fine but tomorrow Ikuto's room is where you go and you better not pull anything." Rima tried to go back to sleep but she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned to see Nagihiko's sunset eyes watching her.

"Do you mind? Quit staring at me." Rima said coldly

Nagihiko's POV

I sighed I hope this will work

_Flashback_

"_You want me to what?" I shouted_

"_Hey that's the only way to get close to her. Annoy her, then threaten to annoy her even more, ask her out, then get closer to her. How hard is that?" replied Ikuto. I sweatdropped. He made it sound so easy. "I even have a bunch of pick-up lines on some index cards." He handed me some index cards._

End of Flashback

I sighed. I wonder if I could pull this off.

Normal POV

"Because you're so cute." Nagihiko replied.

There was an awkward silence for awhile since Rima was too busy trying to keep the color on her face. Nagihiko decided to take action now.

"Hey Rima did you know if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

The redness on Rima's face immediately vanished and a vain was visible on her forehead. The thing she hated the most (even more than when someone mess up on the Bala-Balance) was pick up lines. Occasionally, old perverts or random guys would come up to her and use a pick up line on her despite her age.

From her past knowledge, she guessed that Nagihiko wanted something from her.

"Cut out those pick up lines. What do you want?"

"Your pretty sharp Rima-chan."

Rima glared at him. "You never answered my question."

"G-Go on a date with me and I won't bug you." Nagihiko mentally cursed to himself for stammering.

"If your going to ask someone out at least have more confidence....but I guess I have no choice but to go with you since your pick up lines are pitiful. Goodnight."

Nagihiko couldn't help but smile at Rima's stubbornness.

___

**Sorry about the shortness......again..... Well but this time I have the writers block. So if you guys can give me some ideas that would be nice! As soon as something strikes me I'll type like no tomorrow! See you next time! **

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
